A Love Reborn
by Serenity Harkness
Summary: Summary inside because it's too long for the two hundred and fifty-five character limit.
1. Prologue

**A Love Reborn**

Summary: A threat is rising during the reign of King Kris. Three Human Souls are reincarnated along with Three Companions to help deal with the threat. Come follow their tale as they learn about their past lives, find love, and destroy the danger threatening their new home.

Serena: I was listening to my I-Pod when this Plot Bunny struck. Hopefully this one will actually go somewhere unlike my last few fics.

Yami Serena: As long as I get to create chaos I don't care where this one goes.

Serena: **pouts at Yami** Don't be mean

Yami: It's my job, Aibou.

Serena: Is not!

Yami: Yeah it is, actually.

Serena: Shushy and just do the Disclaimer.

Yami: **rolls eyes** Whatever. Serena does not own anything you recognize as coming from Mercedes Lackey's work. She's also not making any money off of this.

Serena: Thank You, Yami! Now on to the fic!

* * *

A Love Reborn: Prologue.

It has been ten years since King Kris took the throne. All has been peaceful, his twin sister, Lyra, married to Jemmie, became King's Own five years after her brother's ascent to the throne upon the death of her mother-in-law, Monarch's Own Talia, and father-in-law, Herald Dirk.

The twin's half-sister, Herald-Mage Elspeth, and her lifemate, Darkwind K'Shenya oversee the training of the Herald-Mage Trainees as well as presiding over the Mages' Collegium. Their eldest daughter, twenty-two year old Lissa, is a Healer, bonded to a Male Gyrfalcon named Tuck. While their middle child and oldest son is sixteen year old, Herald-Mage Trainee Flameheart, Chosen of Companion Gayla. Five year old twins, Raven and Lark are troublemakers with a love for pranks despite their young age.

But now after ten years of peace a threat is rising. Dark times are coming upon us and only three newly Chosen teenagers and their Companions have the power to stop it. Come and follow them on their journey as they discover past lives, find love, and learn what it means to be a Herald of Valdemar.

* * *

Serena: Well that's the first chapter of A Love Reborn. Please Review. Tell what you think. I also welcome any ideas you have but no flames please. Flames will be given to Yami.

Yami: **playing with a lighter** Yes, and you don't want that at all.

Serena: Later!


	2. Chapter One

**A Love Reborn**

Serena: Welcome to the first actual chapter of A Love Reborn. Since the last chapter was technically just a Prologue. **Looks around for Yami to make her do the Disclaimer** Snap I can't find her. I guess I'll have to do the Disclaimer.

I do not own anything you recognize as coming from Mercedes Lackey's books nor am I making any money off of this. I am just playing around in the wonderful Misty's world. Now onto the story.

Oh I forgot my warnings last chapter. This will have yaoi a.k.a. boy love. If you do not like do not read. That is what the little back button at the top of your browser is for. You have been warned.

* * *

A Love Reborn: Chapter One.

Broken, amethyst eyes gazed blankly into the distance. The wind flowing throughout the meadow caused the slender girl's long, burgundy hair to twist about her. A soft, involuntary sob escaped her lips.

"Momma, Papa." She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "Why did you leave me alone?"

Tears began to fill her eyes but once again she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall, even here in the place she felt the safest. She turned at the sound of something moving through the trees, the mask that she had started using in public after her parent's deaths falling into place in seconds as she unwrapped her arms from around her stomach.

"Who's there?" She called, looking around.

A white horse walked into the clearing and a soft smile graced the pale girl's lips. She moved towards it slowly and upon reaching it, slowly reached out, so as not to startle it, and stroked its side lightly.

"Hello." She said softly. "What's a beauty like you doing out here?"

The horse turned its head towards her and amethyst eyes locked with blue.

_: I am Himeno and I Choose you, Serena.:_

Serena stared at the Companion, eyes wide.

"Me?" She whispered in disbelief.

_: Yes, Chosen. I Choose you and I will never leave you.:_

Serena threw slim arms around her Companion's neck, burying her face in Himeno's mane.

"Thank You," The girl whispered softly, "Thank you."

* * *

Vanyel absentmindedly pushed a strand of his shoulder-length, black hair out of his face. He glanced back down at the paper lying on the grass in front of him, paper that is covered in words and scribbles. He sighed, running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

Why couldn't he get this song to come out, right? He knew what he wanted to write. What he wanted to put into words. Yet, every single time he started writing it wouldn't come out right.

Maybe he needed a break. Yes, that's what he'd do. He'd go take a walk in the garden. That would help.

Vanyel put the paper back in his bag and stood up, slinging his bag and lute case over his shoulder. He set off for the gardens, content to listen to the sounds of nature that surrounded him as he considered the song giving him trouble.

So absorbed in his thoughts he was that he didn't notice the white horse making its way through the garden towards him. He did, however, notice when said horse stepped in front of him and he bumped into it.

Vanyel examined the horse in front of him, puzzled. He had never seen this horse in the gardens before and he was certain that he had seen every horse that had free reign of the garden areas before.

"I've never seen you around before. What are you doing here?" He asked, laying a hand on the horse's neck.

The horse turned its head toward him and silver eyes locked with blue.

_: I am Yafandes and I Choose you, Vanyel Windsinger.:_

"Am I still gonna be able to write my songs?" Vanyel queried.

_: No one would even think of stopping you, Chosen.:_

"Promise?"

_: I promise, Chosen.:_

Vanyel smiled, relieved that he wouldn't have to give up his favorite hobby.

* * *

Stefen settled, cross-legged on the grass, brushing a strand of dark auburn hair out of his eyes. He pulled a piece of paper and some pencils out of his bag, humming softly. He pondered what to draw for a few minutes before remembering the dream he had the night before. The slim boy nodded to himself and began to draw a scene from his dream.

The boy hummed to himself as he drew, concentrating completely on what he was drawing.

The scene that began to form on the piece of paper was a peaceful one. A small, slender girl was sitting on a couch, curled up in the protective embrace of a boy, who looked a lot like him, while a second boy stood behind the couch, hovering over the two sitting on it protectively. The boy who looked like him seemed to be laughing, hazel eyes dancing with mirth. He was garbed in the scarlet clothes of a Bard and a slender dagger sat on his hip. Auburn hair fell around his shoulders in waves, framing his triangular face. The girl in his arms was smiling, amethyst eyes bright and expressive, adding to the air of innocence surrounding her. A long, burgundy braid ran down her back, stopping just below her waist. A few wisps of hair framed her soft, pale face, which was tilted upwards to look at the boy leaning against the back of the couch. The set of Heraldic Whites she wore gave her an ethereal appearance while the small dagger and slender sword hanging on her belt betrayed that appearances could be deceiving. The boy hovering over them was tall with long, white-streaked black hair that was pulled out of his face in a ponytail. Silver eyes were fierce and protective as he looked down at the two, a soft smile gracing his face. He wore a set of Heraldic Whites and the hilt of a sword, resting on his hip, could barely be seen over the top of the couch. A dark, red-gold half-globe of amber, that seemed to glow with an inner light, hung on a silver chain around his neck.

Stefen looked up, away from his drawing, as he realized something was in front of up. He stared at the beautiful white horse in front of him. Hazel eyes locked with blue and he froze.

_: I am Hayate, Stefen and I Choose you.:_

The boy glanced down at his drawing and grinned before putting his pencils and the drawing up. He stood and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"All right. Let's do this."

* * *

Serena: And that's the end of Chapter One. Thank you for reading. Please review. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear any ideas you have. No flames though. They will be given to Yami and you don't want that.

Yami: **grins**

Serena: So I'll see you next time. Later!


End file.
